Total Drama vs The WWE
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It is the famous animated reality show Total Drama versus The Billion Dollar conglomerate the WWE! Who knows when the characters of Total Drama will wrestle against some of the toughest and some of the most aggressive in all of the WWE? It's a Total Drama/WWE Crossover.
1. The Matchcard

**Total Drama vs. WWE**

**Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Total Drama series, nor do I own the WWE of any cases.**

**Now here are the matches.**

**Mike and Zoey vs. Cody Rhodes and Goldust**

**Duncan vs. CM Punk**

**Brick vs. John Cena **

**Blaineley vs. Daniel Bryan**

**Lightning vs. The Rock**

**Tyler vs. Zack Ryder**

**Alejandro vs. Rob Van Dam**

**Xavier Woods and R-Truth vs. Gwen and Courtney**

**Geoff and Bridgette vs. The Shield (Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins)**

**Heather vs. Summer Rae**

**Scott vs. Christian (with Edge)**

**Justin vs. Kofi Kingston**

**Harold vs. The Miz**

**Noah vs. Randy Orton**

**Owen, Izzy, and D.J. vs. 3MB (Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal, and Drew McIntyre.)**

**Gwen vs. AJ Lee**

**Dawn vs. JoJo**

**Dakota Milton vs. Natalya**

**B vs. Vickie Guerrero**

**Staci vs. Trish Stratus**

**Goldust and Cody Rhodes vs. Sierra and LeShawna**

**Brock Lesnar (with Paul Heyman) vs. Jo (with Brick)**

**X-Pac vs. Eva**

**Anne Maria vs. Sin Cara**

**Trent vs. Curtis Axel**

**Cameron vs. Evan Bourne**

**Lindsay vs. Ryback**

**Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet vs. The Undertaker, John Cena.**

**So WWE Universe and Total Drama Fans…is this a great idea? And the first match is…Alejandro vs. Rob Van Dam.**

**Read and Review everyone.**


	2. Ch 1: Alejandro one of a kind

**Chapter 1: Introductions and Alejandro, one of a kind **

The Raw theme song starts to play throughout the arena as fireworks began to go off the entire arena.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw and we are live from the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia! I'm Michael Cole alongside my partners Jerry 'The King' Lawler…and JBL and this is going to be one of the best Raw episodes ever isn't it King?" Cole said right to the King.

"Absolutely we are back at the home of WrestleMania 27 and tonight it's a special called Total Drama vs. WWE." Jerry Lawler said, as JBL was a bit flabbergasted.

"Guys…I am excited because the stars of the controversial Total Drama Series are here in the building right now getting ready and I hope they do damn well!" JBL said to Cole.

"Me too and now we go to the introductions…" Cole said to the camera as the ring announcer Justin Roberts began the introductions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Total Drama vs. The WWE!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd erupted.

"To perform our National Anthem please welcome…one of the competitors that will be competing later on tonight…Bridgette!" Justin Roberts announced as Bridgette walked to the stage wearing a sparkling baby blue dress as Justin Roberts walked back to ringside.

"She is Canadian…how is she singing the national anthem?" JBL asked Jerry.

"First of all she was born in Hawaii…thank you very much." Jerry said to him as everybody stood up as she started to sing the "Star Spangled Banner."

"Oh say can you see, by the dawns early light,  
what so proudly we hailed at the twilights last gleaming?

Whose broad stripes and bright stars through  
the perilous fight,

o'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly  
streaming.

And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, _  
_

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still  
there. 

Oh, say does that star spangled banner yet wave? 

O'er the land of the free and the home of the  
brave?" Bridgette sang as the crowd erupted in standing ovation and then chanted "USA." For two minutes and she went backstage.

"That was truly wonderful…Michael that was patriotic anyway let us not waste any more time and get on with the opening contest." JBL said to the camera as the camera showed Justin Roberts in the ring again…and the bell rang this time.

"Our opening contest is scheduled for one-fall introducing first from Barcelona, Spain weighing at 228 pounds Alejandro Burromeurto!" Justin Roberts announced as Spanish mariachi music played through over the venue as the crowd booed loudly to him.

Alejandro sported his trademark wrestling trunks, which were his Speedo and kneepads and boots.

As his song ended the boos grew even louder and they chanted "You Suck."

"Well here I am at the Philips Arena here in Atlanta Georgia the home of choke artists." Alejandro said as he wanted to hear cheers but he got boos instead.

"Aw come on you know it's true…I was so close you get another million pesos again until those egomaniacs voted me out for that maniac known as Mike!" Alejandro ranted as the crowd cheered.

"SHUT UP! I AM SO SICK OF LOSING TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND TONIGHT I AM WILLING TO WIN AGAINST WHOEVER I FACE AND PROVE TO YOU ALL THAT I AM MR. TOTAL DRAMA!" Alejandro said as he was still hearing boos.

And then out of nowhere "One of a Kind." By Breaking Point started to play as the crowd started to chanted "RVD." And his fireworks go off.

"His opponent from Battle Creek, Michigan weighing at 237 pounds Rob Van Dam!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd said his named and gave him an ovation.

"Here is RVD against Alejandro right now in the ring and RVD has something to say." Cole said to Jerry as RVD grabbed the microphone.

"I saw what you did to your brother Jose back on Total Drama All Stars it was boxing, not wrestling and sure you kicked his ass but this is the WWE in this ring you cannot beat anyone…not even RVD on my worst day…so I'll prove to you here at the home of The Atlanta Braves right here in Atlanta Georgia…" Rob Van Dam said as he got a cheap pop.

"That I'm The Whole Dam Show." RVD said as he hit him with a dropkick and the match started.

"We are underway." Cole said to JBL.

"We got ourselves a squash match right here." JBL said to Cole and Jerry as Rob Van Dam gave him lefts and right until Alejandro countered and tried to give him a clothesline but gave him a monkey flip.

"Whoa…that is a monkey flip Michael Cole…his spine just got injured." JBL said to him.

Alejandro rolled out of the ring and decided to get a steel chair from under the ring.

"Hey come on he is going to get disqualified." Cole said to JBL.

"He does not care he's going to take out RVD." JBL said to Cole as Alejandro returned to the ring and gritted his teeth in Anger as he raised the chair as he almost hitted RVD.

But before Alejandro do the job cheers invaded the arena as his older brother Jose was here.

"Hey, HEY! Jose is here!" Cole said to Jerry.

"He is here to get some revenge from All-Stars." Jerry said to him.

"Aw come on that's not fair." JBL said to both Cole and Jerry as Jose as arrived in the ring.

"Al, my little hermano your cheating days are over forever." Jose said to him as he gave him a DDT and then left the ring as the crowd gave him a standing ovation as Alejandro was knocked out on the mat.

"That's not right! He should have been disqualified." JBL said, as he was mad at the fact that Jose got revenge on his brother.

RVD rolled him right side up now on his back and decided to give him something to regret about as he did the rolling thunder.

"Rolling Thunder by RVD to Alejandro." Cole said to JBL.

Rob Van Dam went to the top rope and said with the crowd "Rob Van Dam!" before hitting the Five Star Frog Splash on Alejandro.

"BAM! A Five star frog splash on Alejandro…there is the cover by The Battle Creek Barbarian." Cole said as Rob Van Dam pinned him as the referee counted away.

"1…2…3!"

The bell rang and the crowd went nuts as the match concluded as Alejandro was covering his ribs in pain.

"Here is your winner…Rob Van Dam!" Justin Roberts announced as RVD celebrated by touching the hands of the crowd.

"Man that was a one-sided beat down my god." King joked with JBL.

"It was Jose's fault if he had not interfered he would have won the match that's just bull to me." JBL said as he was a bit mad.

"Okay whatever anyway…we will be right back after these messages on Monday Night Raw." Cole said as the camera faded to black.

**Well everyone…here was a good opener the next match is…Dawn vs. JoJo read and review.**


	3. Ch 2: Dawn vs JoJo

Dawn vs. JoJo

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to the show as next we have our first divas match of the night and it is between one of our Total Divas stars JoJo Offerman…and Dawn who is known as "The Moonchild." And this will be an interesting match as we go to the ring." Cole said as the camera went to the ring.

The bell rang and Justin Roberts began to announce as the "Total Divas." Theme song began to play.

"The following contest is one-fall introducing first representing Total Divas from Toluca Lake, Los Angeles, California…JoJo Offerman." Justin Roberts announced as she arrived in the ring to a mixed reaction of cheers and boos.

"Way Away." By Yellowcard played as Dawn arrived wearing her purple tights her boots, a white tank top and her purple bra.

The bell rang and the match began.

"Here we go and we are underway." Jerry Lawler said to Cole.

JoJo and Dawn grappled for a few seconds until Dawn Irish-Whipped her and did a back body drop.

"YOW! That had to hurt the human spine." JBL said as Dawn gave her rights and lefts until JoJo fell down to the mat.

"Dawn is going for a moonsault…and she lands it." Cole said as she landed the moonsault on JoJo and went for the pin as the official counted.

"1…2…3!"

"Here is your winner Dawn." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"That was a quick match and another one sided beat down but this time by a total drama character." JBL said to Cole.

(No Chance in Hell plays as Mr. McMahon is in the arena.)

"Oh my! The boss is here." Cole said as the crows had as mixed reaction for Mr. McMahon as he walks to the ring as Dawn and JoJo go back stage.

"Hello everyone! And I would like to welcome everyone to Total Drama vs. WWE!" Mr. McMahon said as the crowd cheered.

"I know I did not say it in the beginning and I apologize and I'm not in charge tonight so…Michael Cole go backstage for the night and interview the wrestlers and make room on the announcers table because I am coming home for one night only to the announcers table." Mr. McMahon said as Michael Cole said as he left the announcers table and Mr. McMahon grabbed his Raw is War jacket and sat down in the middle of the row of announcers table.

"Mr. McMahon do you miss it here?" JBL asked him.

"I really do miss it here but it's only for one night only anyway it's incredible." Mr. McMahon said to JBL.

"McMahon it's awesome to have you back on commentary so I hope you are not biased tonight sir." Jerry said to him.

"Trust me King I won't be and we will be back after these commercials with JBL, Jerry "The King." Lawler and me Vince McMahon!" Mr. McMahon said as the camera faded to black.

**I hope you liked it and this is my Christmas present to you all as today is Christmas eve, Read and Review everyone.**


	4. Ch 3: Mike and Zoey, Against Rhodes

Mike and Zoey vs. Cody Rhodes and Goldust

"We are back with more Total Drama vs. WWE…I'm Vince McMahon along with Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler at ringside and we have a mixed tag team match between the tag champions Cody Rhodes and Goldust right here and right now." Vince McMahon said as the camera shifted to the entrance ramp Zoey arrived first as she sported her one-piece neon green swimsuit like the one from the WWE Videogames and she had neon green kneepads and neon green boots.

Then Mike arrived wearing teal blue trunks and knee pads of the same colors and boots of the same color as "Metalingus." Known as Edge's theme song as Mike and Zoey ran to the ring.

"Here they come! Mike and Zoey to the ring and listen to the reception!" Vince McMahon said the crowd cheered.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall in the ring from the great White north of Canada…at a combined weight of 375 pounds…Mike and Zoey!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered again.

"The final two from the all star season of Total Drama in which Mike won and it was a classic." Michael Cole said to Vince McMahon.

"It sure was Cole…anyway their opponents are coming next and here they come!" Vince said as Gold and smoke played as Cody Rhodes and Goldust arrived.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 452 pounds they are the WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Goldust the Rhodes Brothers." Justin Roberts said as they walked to the ring.

The bell rang and the match started as Goldust and Mike started for their respective teams.

"Here we go we are underway…and this tag team match will be a good one." Vince said as Mike, Goldust grappled for position, Goldust won, and Irish whipped him to the ropes and decided to give him a back body drop.

"Oh, my goodness Michael that would be very painful Mike as Zoey encourages him not to give up yet." Vince McMahon said as Goldust went for the cover.

"1…2…" The referee counted the pin but Mike kicked out at two very quickly and he Irish whipped him into one of the corners and lifted him to the corner as he was going for the hurricanrana.

"No way is Mike going to the Hurricanrana?" Jerry Lawler asked Cole.

"I think he is going for it." Michael Cole said to Jerry as Mike was in a Hurricanrana positions and did the hurricanrana and the crowd went wild and screamed.

"Oh my goodness what a maneuver by the total drama all-stars winner." Vince McMahon said as he was impressed by Mike's charisma as Mike placed the Crossface on Goldust.

"Mike's got the Crossface on Goldust and the referee's checking on Goldust and asking him of he gives up and Goldust says "No." man what a match." Vince McMahon said as Goldust started to go to Cody for a tag into this match…and so did Mike as Zoey wanted into this match.

"Zoey is in the match…and so is Cody Rhodes." Jerry Lawler said as Zoey tried to go for a flying spear but Cody went for a dropkick as the crowd reacted.

"OH!"

"Oh, what a shot by Cody Rhodes as he has a sick smile on his face as he goes for the beautiful disaster which he does!" Vonce McMahon said as Cody Rhodes went to the ropes for Beautiful Disaster and did the maneuver.

"He connected with it." Jerry Lawler.

"Vintage Cody as he is poised for Cross Rhodes." Cole said as he set Zoey up for the move.

"Here it comes…Cross Rhodes and no Zoey counters it." Vince McMahon said as Zoey countered the move into the DDT.

"There it is the DDT and she pulls Cody up and Irish whips him to the corner…" Vince said as Zoey and Mike were going for the clothesline and spear combination.

"A clothesline and a spear combination forget about it." Jerry Lawler said as the referee started to count the pin as Mike pinned Cody Rhodes.

"1…2…" The referee counted as Cody Rhodes kicked out but he was not moving.

"What?" Jerry Lawler said after that near-fall.

"Oh my god what a near fall by Cody Rhodes, he does not want to lose this contest." Michael Cole said, as he was shocked by that near-fall.

"Zoey has been tagged back into this match as Zoey is going for her finishing maneuver." Vince McMahon said to Jerry Lawler as Zoey was determined to win.

Zoey dropkicked Cody Rhodes.

"POW! What a maneuver by Zoey and she is going to her finisher." Jerry Lawler said as she went for Cross Rhodes.

"This is what you get it." Zoey said as the crowd cheered as she os going to get revenge for what he did to her earlier.

"What the hell is she doing she is doing the cross Rhodes?" Vince McMahon said as Zoey set Cody up for it and…

BOOM!

"What? She just stole Cody's finisher…there is the cover." Cole said as the referee counted the pin.

"1…2…3!"

"Mike and Zoey just pinned the WWE Tag Team Champions this is unbelievable." Vince McMahon said, as he was astonished.

"Here your winners…Mike and Zoey." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd went wild because of the wild match.

"That was awesome." Jerry Lawler said to McMahon.

"We will be back after these messages…right here on Total Drama vs. WWE!" Vince McMahon said, as he was happy as he can be because he witnessed a great match.

**Well what a match anyway we have Gwen vs. AJ Lee (With Tamina Snuka)**

**Read and review wrestling fans!**


End file.
